Mr. Davis
by Selena Style
Summary: Kari complains about the attention Davis gives her - in song! For those who are anti-Davis or don't care or whatever. A songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

Author's Note: My first song-fic. Holy Shmack! Inspiration – all I can say. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I like Takari/Dakari equally, but this song seemed to work in Kari's point of view. I do make Davis obnoxious, or more obnoxious (depends on whose opinions), in this fic. So Davis haters – come rejoice and Dakari fans – I'm sorry. Bad me. slaps hand Bad me. Eventually I'll write a romance . . . eventually. Thanks!

A/N: This song is to the tune of "Mr. Sandman". Oh you know, that song from the 50s . . . don't give me that look, you know which one I'm talking about! Also – (dash marks) mean hold the notes. Yes, I am very musical.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari walked peacefully home from school delighted at another calm day with out having to fight monsters from another world. She breathed easy and relaxed as a slight breeze cooled her down. Suddenly, a huge force collided with her sending her sprawled down on the pavement. 

"Kari!!!" belted out an annoying voice. "Kari!!!" Kari grumbled slightly as she lifted her face up to meet the gaze of her . . . friend . . . Daisuke Motimya. 

"Hello . . . Davis," she mumbled struggling to get up. The pre-teen grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up.

"Kari!" he shouted deafening the girl, "I'm so glad I ran into you!" 

__

Ran into, trampled – take your pick, thought Kari. 

"I just had to talk to you about the school dance Friday!" Kari grimaced.

"Oh?" she said as politely as possible. 

"Do you have a date?" Davis asked eagerly.

"Well no," she began, "But . . ." 

"Great!" he smacked her on the back like a sports teammate nearly throwing Kari off balanced once again.

"See you Friday then and I'll pick you up at seven!" Before Kari had a chance, Davis leaned over and kissed – no – more liked licked, her cheek before running off again like he was on a caffeine high. 

Kari brought her hand to her cheek and viciously rubbed off the slime left on her skin. Her blood boiled. She didn't hate people, not normally, but Davis was so . . . 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kari screamed out in frustration. And then she vented her anger our even further. 

In the form of a song! 

Mr. Davis, 

Give me a break. 

Don't you touch me, you sick lousy snake.

Mr. Davis get a clue!

Who in – the - heck would come near you!

__

Do do do do do do do do do do do do . . . 

Do do do do do do do do do do do do . . . 

Mr. Da-vis,

I'd rather be alone. 

Cause you keep calling me up, 

on that damn phone!

I'm getting paranoid you jerk-!

Why would I date a twerp!

__

Do do do do do do do do do do do do . . . 

Do do do do do do do do do do do do . . .

Mr. Davis,

Come near me again . . .

And you'll meet my bodyguard Ben!

Ta-ka-ru can hear me scream!

He'll wack you with a beam. 

__

Do do do do do do do do do do do do . . .

Do do do do do do do do do do do do . . . 

Mr. Davis, 

Don't you understand?

That I find you . . . 

So very bland

Your ego is too wide!

And give- those- goggles back to Tai!

__

Mr. Davis! 

Kari finished the last note puffing with the energy she put into it. Then the continued, if not more aggressively, on her way. She only got a moments piece when her name was called out shrilly again.

"Kari!!! Kari!!!" The girl began to twitch uncontrollably. 

"Kari!" shrieked Davis coming towards her again, "I almost forgot to mention something to you."

"twitch What twitch Davis?"

"Could you pay for the date?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yes it was short and my first song fic. Eh, read and review, it was all good natured fun. My apologies once again to Davis fans and smiles to Davis haters. Thanks! 


End file.
